Lista de PWG World Champions
Lista de PWG World Champions. |- !Nº !Campeão !Reinado !Data !Duração !Local !Evento |- |1 |Frankie Kazarian |1 |30 de agosto de 2003 |176 dias |Industry, Califórnia |''Bad Ass Mother 3000 – Day 2'' |- |2 |Adam Pearce |1 |22 de fevereiro de 2004 |139 dias |Santa Ana, Califórnia |''Taste The Radness'' |- |3 |Frankie Kazarian |2 |10 de julho de 2004 |126 dias |Los Angeles, Califórnia |''The Reason for the Season'' |- |4 |Super Dragon |1 |13 de novembro de 2004 |140 dias |Los Angeles, Califórnia |''Free Admission!! (Just Kidding)'' |- |5 |A.J. Styles |1 |2 de abril de 2005 |126 dias |Los Angeles, Califórnia |''All Star Weekend – Night Two'' |- |6 |Kevin Steen |1 |6 de agosto de 2005 |119 dias |Los Angeles, Califórnia |''Zombies (Shouldn't Run)'' |- |7 |Joey Ryan |1 |3 de dezembro de 2005 |406 dias |Los Angeles, Califórnia |''Chanukah Chaos (The C's Are Silent)'' |- !colspan="7"| |- |8 |Human Tornado |1 |13 de janeiro de 2007 |42 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Based on a True Story'' |- |9 |El Generico |1 |24 de fevereiro de 2007 |155 dias |Van Nuys, Califórnia |''Holy Diver Down'' |- |10 |Bryan Danielson |1 |29 de julho de 2007 |160 dias |Burbank, Califórnia |''Giant-Size Annual #4'' |- |11 |Low Ki |1 |5 de janeiro de 2008 |32 dias |Van Nuys, Califórnia |''All Star Weekend 6 – Night One'' |- !colspan="7"| |- |12 |Human Tornado |2 |24 de fevereiro de 2008 |133 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''¡Dia de los Dangerous!'' |- |13 |Chris Hero |1 |6 de julho de 2008 |425 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Life During Wartime'' |- |14 |Bryan Danielson |2 |4 de setembro de 2009 |0 dia |Reseda, Califórnia |''Guerre Sans Frontières'' |- !colspan="7"| |- |15 |Kenny Omega |1 |21 de novembro de 2009 |98 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Battle of Los Angeles 2009 - Day 2'' |- |16 |Davey Richards |1 |27 de fevereiro de 2010 |199 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''As the Worm Turns'' |- !colspan="7"| |- |17 |Claudio Castagnoli |1 |9 de outubro de 2010 |287 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''The Curse Of Guerrilla Island'' |- |18 |Kevin Steen |2 |23 de julho de 2011 |91 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Eight'' |- |19 |El Generico |2 |22 de outubro de 2011 |147 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Steen Wolf'' |- |20 |Kevin Steen |3 |17 de março de 2012 |259 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''World's Finest'' |- |21 |Adam Cole |1 |1 de dezembro de 2012 |538 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Mystery Vortex'' |- |22 |Kyle O'Reilly |1 |23 de maio de 2014 |203 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Sold Our Souls for Rock 'n Roll'' |- |23 |Roderick Strong |1 |12 de dezembro de 2014 |449 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Black Cole Sun'' |- |24 |Zack Sabre Jr. |1 |5 de março de 2016 |489 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''All Star Weekend 12 - Day 2'' |- |25 |Chuck Taylor |1 |7 de julho de 2017 |106 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Pushin Forward Back'' |- |26 |Ricochet |1 |21 de outubro de 2017 |83 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''All Star Weekend 13 - Day 2'' |- |27 |Chuck Taylor |2 |12 de janeiro de 2018 |69 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''Mystery Vortex V'' |- |28 |Keith Lee |1 |23 de março de 2018 |30 dias |Los Angeles, Califórnia |''Time is a Flat Circle'' |- |29 |WALTER |1 |22 de abril de 2018 |181 dias |Reseda, Califórnia |''All Star Weekend 14 - Day 2'' |- |30 |Jeff Cobb |1 |19 de outubro de 2018 |427 dias |Los Angeles, Califórnia |''Smokey and the Bandido'' |- |31 |Bandido |1 |20 de dezembro de 2019 | |Los Angeles, Califórnia |''The Makings of a Varsity Athlete'' |- |} Ligações externas *PWG World Championship no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Campeonatos da PWG Categoria:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla